


blessed with beauty and rage

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unsafe BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: dee takes control for once





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to all the deedennis shippers out there. i love you guys <3

“Hey Dee wake up.”

Mac’s out of the apartment for the night, which means it's just Dee and Dennis in her roomy bed. Despite the fact that there's a Mac-sized empty space in the bed, Dennis’s body, including his noticeable erection, is pressed firmly against her ass.

Dee doesn't bother opening her eyes, mumbling, “Get your filthy dick away from, shitstick.”

"C’mon Dee. It's been forever since we banged,” he whines.

“Go jerk off or something. I'm tired.”

Dennis doesn't respond, instead choosing to continue lying wrapped around her back, rocking his hips slightly and panting softly. Dee’s no longer on the edge of sleep. She presses back against him and in response he grips her hip hard, and buries his face in her neck. He breathes in, inhaling her scent, and she lets out a tiny moan. Dennis bites her collarbone. He's trying to show dominance.

Dee hates it when he's in control, so she elbows him in the chest and rolls over to face him.

“Not tonight,” she says.

He's looking at her. He looks pathetic likes this, with his face starting to flush, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Dennis loves to believe he can control her and he reminds her of this constantly, but right now she sees the power she has over him and it's intoxicating.

Dee sits up and his eyes follow her with an air of desperation. He gulps when she reaches to pull the waist of his boxers down.

He's rock hard. It looks almost painful. He lifts his hips to try and meet her hand but she moves away causing him to whine.

Instead, she moves her hand back and starts touching herself instead which just makes him whine louder. Dee just rolls her eyes.

He moves to touch himself and she smacks his hand away.

“I want you to beg,” she says finally.

“W-what?”

“Beg. Ask me for it. Say, ‘Please touch me Dee.’"

"No, I’m not doing that.”

Dee moves to get out of bed. She hopes he doesn't call her bluff.

Apparently Dennis is so desperate he doesn't care. He's fuming, she knows he hates when she's in charge, but he looks her straight in the eye and hisses, “ _please_.”

She doesn't move.

“Please, goddammit.” Silence.

“Dee, goddammit please touch me. C’mon Dee, don't leave your brother hanging like this. We're supposed to help each other out.”

She scoffs at this, but she's satisfied with his neediness, so she reaches out to touch him. As soon as she wrap her hand around his cock, he jerks into her palm with a grunt. Dee tries to move her hand off of him again but he grabs her wrist. Trying to control her again.

She gets out of bed.

“ _Fucking bitch_ ,” he mutters.

She ignores the comment and moves over to her dresser to grab the scarf that's on top. She steps on a pair of Mac’s underwear on the way and she gets an idea.

Dee returns to the bed where Dennis has been jerking himself and watching her intently. He still looks angry, but there's an edge of curiosity to his expression now, too. He's always so easy to read.

“Hands above your head,” she says in her most commanding tone. Dee’s still not sure how long he's going to play along for. She wants to find his limit.

Surprisingly, he complies without a word, and she uses the scarf to tie his wrists together.

He opens his mouth to say something and she seizes the opportunity to stuff Mac’s cum-stained boxers into her brother’s mouth. Of course he tries to spit them out, but Dee just pushes harder, and wraps her free hand around his throat. “You need to stop resisting.”

Dennis is realizing his mistake in allowing this to happen; he looks a little nervous. _Perfect_.

Dee straddles him, keeping one hand on his throat and using the other to guide his cock inside her. He groans loudly through the fabric and she moves her other hand to his throat.

She takes her time, moving slowly and watching his face twist and redden. He tries to thrust up into her, encourage her to pick up the pace, so squeezes his throat in warning.

She takes her hands from his throat and puts them on his shoulders, rakes her nails down his arms leaving angry red marks, earning her a moan. So she does it again. And again. Dee leans over him and bites his neck, hard enough to draw blood, and there's a muffled scream from beneath her.

When she sits up, she sees tears in his eyes. Dee licks her lips, savoring the coppery taste of his blood, before she begins to ride him hard and fast.

She's getting close. The sight of the wounds she inflicted on her brother’s body is more of a turn on than she expected. Dee wants to hurt Dennis, wants to inflict physical damage to match the emotional damage he's inflicted upon her since childhood. Her hands find their way back to his throat and tighten. She feels his trachea under her fingers and she wonders how much force it would take to crush it. Dennis is squirming beneath her, his face going from red to purple. He's gasping for air around the fabric in his mouth. It's the sight of his eyes starting to glaze over that pushes her over the edge.


End file.
